Time to tell the truth
by Carlafanx
Summary: Carlas finally told kate and aidan the truth but now somethings slipped out of her mouth, it changes everything. WARNING: contains child abuse, rape, self harm.


WARNING: VERY MATURE COTENT. Self-harm, abuse, rape.

"Look I didn't want to have to say this" Carla nervously murmurs as she walks to the back room of the rovers return followed by Johnny, Aidan, Kate, Michelle, Liz and nick.

"Carla come on, can't be that bad surely?" Kate questions.

"You might want to sit down for this one" Carla sighs.

"Carla no" Johnny interrupts. "Let me do this my way."

"You've had 40 years to do it your way and you still hasn't told them. They deserve to know"

"Please carla."

"I'm not hiding this from them."

"Will someone just spit it out?" Aidan snaps clearly fed up.

"A few weeks ago I found out Johnny was my dad too...which I suppose makes us brother and sisters."

"...what" Kate mutters.

"She's you daughter?" Aidan shouts. "How long have you known?"

"I-..." Johnny stutters.

"He's always had an idea apparently but he didn't care, as long as he had you guys." Carla bluntly replies looking Johnny in the eye.

"I did try helping you Carla-..."

"Really how?" She sarcastically laughs.

"I gave your mum money...when she needed it."

"Yeah you gave her money to get drugs and booze. That didn't benefit me in any way, it just made it worse. Good job daddy dearest, 10 points."

"Did mum know?" Aidan asks.

"She er...me and Sharon never-..."

"Did she know or not!"

"Umm-..."

"TELL ME" Aidan yells.

"Come on, calm down ey?" Liz pipes up. "What happened to your mum wasn't his fault"

"Her dying? No one said it was?..."

"Dad..." kate whispers emotionally.

"Did she die because of you?" Aidan says angrily.

"Look does this even matter?" Johnny objects. "I can't change anything. No harm done, let's just move on now?"

"No harm done? Are you serious?" Carla complains.

"Shhh" Nick comforts her putting an arm round her.

"Dad did you tell her about Carla? Did she die because of it?" Kate murmurs.

"I told her but what happened wasn't anything to do with it...she probably would've got hit either way!"

"Did she get hit by that car the day you told her?!" Kate cries.

"You've got our mums blood on your hands...you're lucky I don't have yours on mine right now." Aidan warns him.

"Okay I told her the day she died but she knew I didn't have any feelings for Sharon...it was just one big mistake that happened and she knew that. You know how much I loved her, you and Kate; I wouldn't do anything ever to ruin that!" Johnny rants.

Michelle shakes her head in disgust then turns to Carla whose got teary eyes and is staring straight ahead and putting her hand through the hair. "You're unbelievable."

"Oh Carla it didn't mean to come out that way-..."

"Don't come anywhere near her for now on. You've made it perfectly clear how you feel." Nick sticks up for his fiancé.

"I just meant what me and Sharon did was a mistake... I still love yo-..."

"You're digging yourself in a deep hole dad" kate mumbles. "She has feelings too you know?"

"Nah I'm used to it kate...He didn't think about my feelings when he watched my mum steal money I saved up to get drunk and inhale cocaine whilst I was looking after rob at the age of 14, he didn't think about my feelings when he let George become my stephead, he didn't think about my feelings when he was abusive and ra-..." Carla cries before immediately stopping suddenly."

Silence.

"...George was abusive?" Johnny says stunned.

"No..." Carla mutters.

"Why did you say it then?" Johnny asks.

"It just came out...he wasn't" Carla stutters. "Nick can we get out of here? Now."

"Carla..." Michelle grabs her arm gently to notice Carla flinch. "Look me in the eye"

Carlas watery eyes seem to be darting all round the room to avoid eye contact with anybody.

"Carla I'm going to ask you something alright? And I desperately need you to answer me truthfully." Michelle softly tell her.

"Did George hit you?"

"No"

"Carla please tell me the truth."

Silence.

"Okay...did he...have any physical contact." Michelle chooses her words wisely.

As soon as Carla looks down to the floor and a tear runs down her cheek before Carla can stop it, everyone knows.

Johnny gasps, putting his hand through his hair furiously and turning round.

"How many times?" Michelle questions as nick rubs Carlas back.

"M-most nights for...3 years." Carla whispers.

"George has been raping and hitting you for 3 years" Michelle says just for clarification.

"Y-yeah" Carla murmurs before crying heavily, shocking everyone as they thought she'd bottle it up yet again.

"Come here beautiful" nick wraps his arms round her affectionately and kisses her forehead. "You're okay."

"I-I couldn't stop him" She sobs.

"See. Look what you've done." Aidan snaps pointing at Carla but looking at Johnny.

"That's enough Aidan" kate tells him firmly.

"Car did anyone know he...done that?" Michelle asks.

"Mum used to see him hit me and pin me against the wall but she laughed because she was drunk b-but she watched him...three times." Carla cries frantically.

"Sharon watched George do that? And did nothing?" Johnny shouts. "If she wasn't dead, she would be now."

"I couldn't stop him and he'd rip my tie off and rip the buttons of my shirt...h-he would pull my tights off and put his hands up my skirt...once when I tried ending everything in the bath he came in and he-..."

"Okay okay you don't need to say anything baby. You're safe now." Nick says getting emotional himself.

"He overpowered me every time and if I tried to get away he'd attack me"

"You came in with a broken arm and never said how you got it-..." the relisation hits Michelle. "Did he do that?"

"He came in my room at night so I tried getting away and he pushed me down the stairs." She heavily sobs.

"I was so scared" she adds quietly.

"How did it stop?" Kate questions.

"Look I don't want to talk about any of this. I'm just gonna go" Carla says, her voice shaky before she opens the door but Johnny grabs her by the crook of her arm making her jump.

"You shouldn't be alone."

"You didn't care then...you shouldn't act like you do now." Carla answers before slamming the doors and pulling a hand to her mouth to silent her cries.

Running through the ginnel beside the pub she gags as she thinks back to those tortuous memories and is sick on the floor.

She slides down the wall and just cries and cries until it's dark out.

The floor is wet, it's raining heavily, everyones looking for her but she didn't care.

Her whole life is out in the open now.

No going back.

 _"Afternoon Carla." George whispers suducively coming home from work upon seeing Carla washing up._

 _As soon as she hears his name she tenses._

 _"Aren't you going to welcome me?" He asks._

 _"Welcome." She bluntly replies._

 _"I was thinking actions speak louder than words?"_

 _"George no."_

 _"No? You don't use that tone with me young lady."_

 _"Rob will be home from his mates in a minute."_

 _"I'll lock the door." He holds her bum in his hand._

 _"Get off" Carla whimpers._

 _"Come on, you love it really."_

 _"George I said get off" she pleads. "Leave me alone!"_

 _Carla runs to get out the house, as soon as she is moving George grabs her by her waist, chucking her onto the sofa and pinning her down._

 _"How dare you." He growls._

 _"You will do as I say. I am your father!" He adds._

 _"Please..." Carla whispers helplessly._

 _After overpowering Carla once again on the family sofa, George does his zippers up and stares down at 14 year old Carla whose left in a bra and underwear. She's shaking and crying heavily._

 _"Well thank you for that welcome my dear. Round 2 tonight let's say?" He laughs evilly before humming and walking upstairs._

"Carla" nick murmurs finding her kneeled down sobbing next to her sick in the ginnel. "I've been so worried about you...why didn't you tell me."

"I never told anyone." She croakly replies.

"And now I have it feels more real. Nick I can't get it out my head. I can't get _him_ out of my head." She breaksdown completely.

"Didn't you tell peter? You know after frank?" Nick questions sympatheticly.

"Never told a soul."

"Let's get you home baby."

"I don't want to see Johnny" she whimpers like a little girl.

"We won't and if he comes, I won't let him come near you."

"Sorry I didn't tell you." Carla says once she's been in the shower and now laying on nicks chest in her dressing gown.

"Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry." He kisses her head.

"I just want this to stop nick. Why can't I live an easy normal life" she gets emotional again.

"Car try to rest. I thought we said no more tears hey beautiful?"

"Sorry."

"Car what did I just say?" He softly chuckles.

 _Sitting in the bath full of hot steaming water and bleach Carla holds a razor blade in her hand, staring down with no emotion shown in her face._

 _Her skin is a bright shade of red and the bathroom stinks of disinfectant, rob is shouting up to Carla but all she's focus on in the sharp metal object that could possibly end it all._

 _Slicing it across her wrist she winces in pain once seeing the bath water turn red however it gives her some sort of satisfaction._

 _Doing it again and again and again she can't believe how oddly soothing this is._

Carla stares down at the faint scars that still coat her arms, thighs and stomach and strokes it with her finger.

Nick brings in a hot water bottle for bed when he notices what she's doing.

He kisses her and tilts her head towards him. "We'll get through this you and me. Together."

"I love you Nicky."

"I love you too, words don't describe my love for you." He hugs her, shielding her from any downfall yet to be faced with


End file.
